The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to dressings, methods, and systems for treating a tissue site on a patient.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. It is believed that treatment of low-severity wounds with reduced pressure will yield benefits as well, but issues remain.